


My King

by Samcifer_shipper



Series: Rusted Sword And A King [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcifer_shipper/pseuds/Samcifer_shipper
Summary: After Kiku pushed him to go talk to the King on what was bothering him about the oncoming wedding, Gilbert might have nit considered all ways it could go down
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Rusted Sword And A King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856422
Kudos: 8





	My King

Gilbert was cleaning his sword when someone came in. He didn’t really need to, what he needed was a new sword, but he was gathering his money for something and had no intentions of spending a cent on something as trivial as that in a time of peace. 

“General Beilschmidt, have you heard the news?” 

Ah, Kiku, one of Gilbert’s best spies. 

“It depends. What are the news?”

“Have you not heard of our King’s marriage with Queen Elizabetha of the kingdom of Hungary?”

Gilbert looked up, intrigued. What was Kiku’s point? The marriage was announced weeks ago. 

“I have.”

“Have you not heard of the rumour that the two would never love each other, as the Queen’s heart is already stolen?”

“I have, Honda, what is your point? It is only rumors.”

“Then do you not know that our King’s heart also belongs to someone else?”

Gilbert’s heart clenched. It was easy to pretend, but harder to hide. 

“Who is the lucky woman?”

“Truth is, General, I do not think it is a woman.”

Another stab to the heart. 

“What do you want me to do with this information, Kiku? I cannot decide of our King’s heart desires.”

“I hear a lot of things, General. I see a lot of things too and contrary to most, I am not blind. I know love when I see it. I was also informed that Queen Elizabetha is very open.”

Gilbert clenched his jaw. He was getting frustrated of Kiku’s politeness and insinuations. 

“Again, what do you want me to do with that?”

“I want you to go and talk to him, General. I want you to go and tell him, then hear what he has to say about it. If I am right, and I most always am, you will be pleasantly surprised.”

“What do you want me to tell him?” Gilbert asked, though he knew only too well what Kiku was asking of him. 

“You know what I mean, General, I know you are scared. But please, stop mourning on this marriage to come and go tell him.”

Gilbert threw his arms in the air, finally done with all this. “Fine, I will go. Then what? He will probably banish me for ever having these kinds of thoughts!”

“As I said, General, I think you might find yourself surprised.” On that, Kiku walked out, leaving Gilbert alone to juggle with the possibilities. 

After a good half-hour of thinking, Gilbert decided to risk it all and to tell him. What was the worst that could happen?

His determination grew as he walked through the castle, only to falter when he caught sight of the King’s study. What could go wrong? Everything. Everything could go wrong. As far as Gilbert knew, his King despised him. 

The guards let him in without asking, having trust in their General. Of course they have, Gilbert thought, he would have never become General at such a young age- he was barely 25- if they didn’t trust him. 

“My King, may I talk to you?” Gilbert asked, bowing his head. He did not look up after, afraid of meeting this purple gaze that fascinated him so much. 

“Well, of course, Gilbert. What is it?” The King’s voice rang smooth as music in Gilbert’s ears, surprising him by the lack of it’s habitual coldness. 

Gilbert looked around at the three maids and two guards that were also in the room. 

“May I talk to you alone?”

“Of course.” With those two words, the five people that were concerned left the room. “Now, tell me, what matter is so important that you ask for no one else to be there?”

“It is about the wedding coming, my King.”

“What about it?”

“I must confess something.” Gilbert looked up from his feet to the purple irises of his King, watching him behind glasses. 

“Go on.”

No matter how I try, I cannot find it in myself to rejoice about your wedding.”

“And why is that?”

“My King, I-“

“Please drop these formalities. There is no need to act as such when no one can hear. I know who you are, be the Gilbert I knew back then.”

Gilbert’s chest seemed to crush as he tried to utter the next words, wondering how was it possible for his King to remember their young years. 

“I love you.”

Gilbert heard footsteps but he kept his head low, knowing that his pale skin was covered in a burning blush. He didn’t want to face the reality of what would happen and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the door to open then close. 

Instead of the dry sound of a door slamming against a wall, Gilbert heard a gentle whisper, warmth overwhelming the voice that was so often cold, so close he could almost feel the breath in which it had been said. 

“Open your eyes, Gilbert.”

He did so, but kept his gaze on his shoes. He wanted nothing more than to disappear at the moment, run away and never come back, when another whisper froze him in place. 

“Look at me.”

Gilbert kept his eyes on his shoes. 

“Gilbert”

He wouldn’t break. 

But then smooth skin connected with his chin, two slender fingers lifting his head and forcing his eyes to meet the ones of his King standing right in front of him, a matching blush on his face. 

“If only you had told me earlier, I would have never even considered the engagement.”

“What?”

“Your love is far from unrequited.” The sentence hit Gilbert like an arrow piercing through his chest. His blush grew even darker as the King’s hand moved from his chin to cupping his jaw. “I only wished I had realized earlier that mine was not either.”

Before Gilbert knew it, a pair of soft lips was on his, kissing him with all the care in the world. It took him a moment to understand and another second to respond. When he did, it was just as slowly, without any urge, just sweet and full of love. 

They parted away not because of their lungs needing air, or having something to say to the other. They just pulled back, hardly enough to be really parting away, their eyes locked and saying all that needed to be said. 

“I miss the way you said my name,” the King breathed after a prolonged silence. “I miss the way it rolled off your lips and how warm it made me inside.”

Gilbert smiled faintly, as if he was scared that any gesture could make it all go away. 

“I love you,” he whispered in the King’s ear, “Roderich”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda sad that the tags had to spoil it for y’all, I was so proud of how I managed not to say the King’s name right until the end! I didn’t even try, it just came to me that hey, they don’t ever say his name, why not use that?


End file.
